Ulysses
Ulysses is an alien cyclops in service to the evil alien mastermind, Cyrax. First encountered in Tank 3, he fires energy balls at your fishes, similar to Destructor. Two dissimilarities, however, is that he will fire only two at a time. Also, his energy balls won't be destroyed when fired at; they will be deflected and they will become a threat not just to the targeted fish, but to the every fish in the tank! Anatomy Ulysses is a powerful cyclops with a large cyan eye. He has a large, gray, muscular body and a slightly hunched back. Teeth-like protrusions are seen on his mouth. It is possible that he may be as much a golem as he is a cyclops, seeing as he appears to be made of dried mud or stone. He has the ability to conjure and launch concentrated spheres of dark magic, or "energy balls", at his enemies. Story One big "How Come?" with Ulysses is, How come Ulysses doesn't just fire already-deflected missiles? Wouldn't this kill more fish and get the job done faster? The reason he can't do this is complicated, but it essentially boils down to a strict code of honor and fairness among cyclopes that precludes such unsportsmanlike behavior... and also, he's dumb. Strategies General Ulysses is a very dangerous enemy if you have a tank crowded . When you deflect his energy balls, the projectiles will become "live" and will kill any and all fish that get in its way. Try to kill him quickly, as the energy balls will kill an unlimited number of fish. It is best to use Rufus, Presto, and Gash against him for your disposal. Stanley is also recommended, because his balls destroy Ulysses' projectiles immediately without deflecting them. * If Ulysses is alone, use Stanley + Presto-Stanley. The two Stanleys will destroy immediately '''the two energy balls so that you can focus on attacking Ulysses. Challenge Mode If paired with Destructor in clones, this combination will cause a massive havoc on your tank, emptying everything. To prevent a tank-restricted riot from happening, you will have to upgrade your lasers into higher levels. * Do '''NOT '''turn Presto into Gash to fight 2+ of them or Ulysses+Destructor, '''USE ANGIE. (and /or Presto-Angie) * In Tank 3 you see a "type-U" signal, so you know he will come and turn Presto into Stanley or Angie, BUT... In Tank 4 you'll see the "Multiple" signatures, so you will NOT KNOW if they're Ulysses+Destructor; Balrog+Psychosquid or Balrog+Bilaterus ''(unless the player uses Blip in which if you see the two crosshairs are leveled, its Type D+Type U, are not level means the combination spawned are Balrog+Type P, and sometimes if both, the final said combination will spawn or any of these but still its a very bad idea to use this pet from the start because it will open the options to buy anything and their prices will increase immediately. So, turn Presto into Blip (with attacking pets and Angie) when these options are all opened). In this case, you'll have to turn Presto into Gash INMEDIATELY when the alien attack is detected so when the aliens attack, Presto is ready to ''Change-O ''into Angie if the attack is Ulysses+Destructor. Trivia *Ulysses can take 37 hits from an un-upgraded laser before he falls. *His story states that he does not make auto-empowered orbs because he has a code of loyalty, but also because he has low intelligence. *If you will try to deflect one of his energy balls for a long time, sometimes it will explode on its own. *His name, Ulysses, probably is a reference to the ''Odyssey, an ancient Greek epic poem in which the hero encounters and escapes from a cyclops. Though, Ulysses was the hero's name (in the Roman version of the myth, at least), while the cyclops was named Polyphemus. *Ulysses is a "Type-U" alien, the U standing for Ulysses. *Ulysses makes a rumbling sound like an echoing grunt when he enters the tank. *In Insaniquarium: Revenge of the Fish, he takes the place of a guppycruncher. He releases beetles with a pizza on it. Gallery Ulysses.png ulysses.gif|Ulysses' sprite movement Category:Aliens Category:Bottom Dwellers